Hidden Memories
by LondonMarie
Summary: Bellatrix Lestrange has been captured, imprisoned, and beening sentenced. What will her memories uncover?


DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter. If I did Hermione would never end up with Ron cause ewwwww.....seriously? His intelligence is that of a teaspoon. She'd end up with Draco. He is the much better choice.

****************************************

***************************************

**************************************

"Bellatrix Lestrange you are brought forth before us accused of the murder of Sirius Black. We will delve into you memories to extract the truth. You can't be trusted to tell the truth. Mr. Malfoy will perform the spell."

Draco Malfoy looked at the huddled woman who was his Aunt, with no remorse in his eyes. He came over to the side of the light when Voldemort killed his mother. Then he and Hermione fell in love, and this woman could jeopardize everything they worked for. His Aunt was the most loyal follower of that bastard. "Legilimens." He pointed his wand at her. The screen behind him flickered to life as the memories poured from her. The audience gasped as the scenes showed the most shocking things…..

****************************************************************************

"_**Siri, come on. You're too slow." A younger Bella yelled at her cousin. "If you don't hurry we'll miss it." Sirius sped up to catch his cousin. There she was waiting for him on the top of the hill. "Took you long enough, slow poke." She teased him.**_

"_**Shut up. You pushed me. Of course it was going to take me longer."**_

"_**Look Siri, look." Bella exclaimed looking at the sky. "It's happening." She bounced with excitement as the eclipse began. **_

_**Sirius wrapped his arms around her, giving her a hug. "I love you cuz."**_

"_**I love you too, Siri." She blushed.**_

_****************************************************************************_

"_**Are you excited to be going to Hogwarts?" She asked him.**_

"_**Yeah. Don't worry, you'll be there next year." Sirius answered. "Come see me off."**_

"_**Okay." Bella answered in a small voice.**_

_**The next day, they passed through the barrier together. His mother gave the ranting speech about how every honorable Black was in Slytherin. "Don't disappoint us." She scolded.**_

_**His mother turned to let the cousins say goodbye to each other. "I'm gonna miss you so much Siri."**_

"_**I'll miss you too Bella. I'll write you everyday. I promise." When she smiled he spoke softly, "there's my smile." They hugged each tightly.**_

"_**I love you Sirius." **_

"_**I love you too, kitten." He turned to board the train.**_

_**Every single day he sent her a letter, no matter if the day was horrible. She would always reply, lifting his spirits. His mother went into a rage when she found out he was in Gryffindor. "Bad blood," she muttered under her breath. "At least Narcissa is in **_

_**Slytherin."**_

_****************************************************************************_

_**She waited for him, at the train station. Tears began to form as she saw he had his arms wrapped around a brown headed girl. 'They're just friends, he loves.' She saw him kiss the girl. Instead of running she walked calmly to him. "Hey cousin."**_

"_**Hey Bella. Guys this is my little cousin Bella. Bella, this is James Potter, Peter Pettigrew, and Remus Lupin." They said hello, she noticed all Gryffindor badges on their trunks. "Little cousin, this is my girlfriend, Emily." The girl extended her hand. Bella ignored it and hugged her instead, heart breaking.**_

"_**You might want to hurry up. Your mother is wanting to kill you. And I repeat 'How dare that ungrateful brat end up in Gryffindor.' She's ranting on and on about how you need to be more like Reggie. I have to go find Dora and Cissy." He just nodded, not trying to stop her. She turned and saw him kiss that girl again. Tears began to fall.**_

_**She began to run to find her sisters. Finally she saw them with a group of Slytherin boys. She ran smack into one of the boys. "Hey watch where you're goin." He turned to look at her. Tears fell rapidly.**_

"_**Cissy, Dora" She wept.**_

"_**I know baby, I know." Dora wrapped her arms around her youngest sister. "Shhh. It's **_

_**okay. Don't cry."**_

"_**Bella, he's just being a bastard now, he'll get over it. Watch in a week they'll be broken up, 'okay" Narcissa comforted. "Would you like to meet some of our friends?" Bella nodded. "That's a good girl. I believe you already ran into Rudy. This is my youngest sister Bellatrix, or Bella to us."**_

_****************************************************************************_

_**Narcissa was right. Within a week, he broke up with his girlfriend, after finding someone more attractive. He and Bella hardly spent any time together until August. Then he only endured her company, because they had to buy her school supplies. But when they went to Diagon Alley, they met up with his three friends. They joked about things she didn't understand. Said things, that confused her. Instead of a fun fascinating trip, it turned into a nightmare. At Ollivander's wand shop it took an even worse turn.**_

"_**Ahh…I was expecting you Ms. Black. The last female, am I correct." She nodded at the man. Here try this wand twelve inches, Cherry, with a Veela hair. No." After hours of trying wand after wand he said "You might want to try Lestrange's shop. They're the only other wand shop her in England. I'm afraid it's in Knockturn Alley." The five of them exited the shop.**_

"_**Well that shouldn't be too bad. That's where Cissy got her wand." Bella said, not noticing the boys falling behind. "Sirius do you think they'll be more expensive? Sirius?" She turned and notice he had a strange look on his face. "What?" She asked**_

"_**Bella that's a Dark Arts shop." The boys nodded in agreement.**_

"_**Well Sirius what do you want me to do? My mom is in Italy with her lover, Merlin forbid someone interrupts that. Your mom, my care taker left me in your care. Cissy and Dora are out with their friends. So it's up to you to take me."**_

"_**Bella, there is no way in hell I'm going in there. We'll just head home, and wait for my mother to take you." He looked really scared so Bella just nodded. She and the four boys went to the Leaky Cauldron. There she sat ignored. On and on they talked, never once trying to include her. They never noticed when she got up and left.**_

_**She walked to the darkened alley. Weird people lined up against the walls. She saw one woman pressed against the wall as a man stood in front of her moving. They both were moaning. What she didn't understand was why the man's trousers were down. That just didn't make sense to her. She saw more couples like that. But there were groups of three or more. There was another woman down on her hands and knees. A man kneeled behind her moving towards the woman. The woman was sucking what looked like a flesh lollipop. All three looked extremely happy. She stopped in her tracks as she saw Dora. What was she doing down here? In front of her sister there was an older looking gentleman in front of her. He had jet black hair. "Tom please," her sister moaned. She was in shock as he stood up and lifted her against the wall and began to move. Her sister moaned louder. "Faster Tom. Please. Fuck me!" She screamed. **_

_**Bella ran until she finally ran in to a soft body. She looked up into the eyes of Narcissa. **_

"_**Bella aren't you supposed to be with Sirius?"**_

"_**Mr. Ollivander said I had to get my wand at Lestrange Wand Shop." Nacrissa's eyes brightened.**_

"_**Well come right this way." Together they walked into the shop. "Rudy, my little sister, Bella, you remember her, anyway she is in need of a wand."**_

"_**Right this way. Here try this one. Ten inches, Maple with Veela hair. No. Hmmm. Oh here's one thirteen inches, Oak, Mermaid blood. No. Usually my father does this, but he's in Spain right now with mother."**_

"_**What about this one?" Bella asked picking up a wand and feeling warmth go through her hand.**_

"_**It's perfect," he breathed. "Shocking, but perfect. Rumor says the wood is from the Death tree. However it does have a mixture of Unicorn blood, and Thestral blood mixed with Veela sperm. It's a good size, eleven inches. My father said only a scorned lover will be selected by this wand." He moved closer to Bella. "Who's scorned you kitten." He purred.**_

_**Bella couldn't move, emotions she only felt for Sirius were passing through her. He moved right up to her. Bella blushed. Rudy leaned down and kissed her right on her mouth. His tongue traced the thin line pushing her lips apart. Rudy teased Bella's tongue with his own. She moaned but didn't know why. He moved back chuckling. "I think we'll be spending lots of time together Bella Black."**_

_**Sirius was furious. Bella could see it as she emerged from Knockturn alley with her sisters. The three of them were laughing. She saw his friends beside him. Anger was on all their faces.**_

"_**Where the hell have you been young lady?" He yelled at Bella, causing a scene.**_

"_**I went to get my wand Sirius." She calmly replied.**_

"_**I told you to wait. And why were the two of you in there without supervision?"**_

"_**Mind your own business Sirius, what the three of us do is our own, not yours." Dora sneered.**_

_**He went to go grab Bella by the arm, but she surprised him. "DON'T YOU EVER FUCKING TOUCH ME AGAIN SIRIUS BLACK!" She yelled.**_

_****************************************************************************_

"_**I'm sorry I yelled at you yesterday Siri." Bella apologized the next day before the train ride. "I was so upset. You were ignoring me."**_

"_**Bella I was with my friends."**_

"_**I know and I'm so sorry. I'll apologize to them on the train. That is, if I can sit with you?"**_

"_**Of course you can Bella." He hugged her and she returned it with much enthusiasm. She never told him about the kiss with Rudy, and in a way she didn't feel guilty.**_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

_**They boarded the train together this year. James found them and looked wary of Bella. **_

"_**I'm sorry for my outburst yesterday. I wasn't feeling well. I hope you can forgive me."**_

"_**Yeah, we all have those." The messy hair boy nodded. "Come one we're saving a compartment." The three of them made went in search of the saved compartment. **_

_**Waiting inside the compartment were his two other friends.**_

"_**So Bella what house do you think you'll be in?" Remus asked conversationally.**_

"_**Of course she's gonna be in Gryffindor." Sirius responded as the compartment door opened.**_

"_**Oh. There you are Sirius." A red headed girl came in and sat on his lap and kissed him in front of everyone.**_

"_**Bella this is Susan. Susan this is my cousin Bella." The two of them went back to kissing, pretending everyone else wasn't there. **_

"_**Excuse me. I promised I would go spend some time with my sisters." Bella said to the three boys, ignoring her.**_

_**It didn't take her long to find them. About three compartments down her sisters were there sitting with three Slytherin boys. "Can I come in?" She asked hesitantly.**_

"_**Bella of course you can. You remember Rudy. This is Lucius Malfoy and Severus Snape." Dora introduced. **_

"_**Bella you can sit by me." Rudy volunteered. She sat down beside him without hesitation. Severus flicked his wand and the windows darkened. **_

"_**We don't want anyone to see." Rudy murmured into Bella's ear as his hand slid up her skirt. She moaned, and then she heard other moans. She looked over and saw Dora kissing Severus, and Lucius was kissing Cissy. "You ready?" **_

"_**For what?" She asked confused.**_

"_**This." He kissed her forcing her mouth open. Bella complied. His hands slid up her thighs to her knickers. **_

"_**More." Rudy ripped them off causing her to growl. His finger brushed against her wet heat. He traced her folds, before delving into her core. **_

"_**Virgin." He moaned. She nodded. "Lay down kitten." Bella laid down, he bent his head to her dripping cunt, his tongue flicked out lapping up her juices. "Merlin you taste delicious." His tongue continued to tease her until her climax exploded. She screamed. Replacing his tongue with his cock, he slid high into her, she felt a slight pinch as the barrier of her innocence broke.**_

_**He pounded harder into Bella making her writhe. "Faster." She begged. He complied. Her legs wrapped themselves high on his back, causing Rudy to slid deeper into her tiny body. "You're so tight." He groaned as he felt her inner muscles ripple around him. He began to move harder, deeper until Bella screamed again in climax. He muttered a quick spell and spilled his seed in to her. They lay wrapped around each other catching their breathes. Two more screams accompanied by two low groans made them aware the other occupants reached their climaxes. **_

_**Then the couples began to switch Lucius and Dora were paired up, Rudy and Narcissa, and Severus and Bella were coupled. Eventually the three boys used one girl at time while the other two played with each other's cunts. Before they reached the station at the school they cleaned themselves up and cleared the air. For the rest of the ride Bella curled up next to Rudy. They said they're goodbyes. Bella made her way to the boats, nervous.**_

_****************************************************************************_

_**She walked up to the stool where the professor pointed. Bella sat down. The hat was place on her head.**_

"_**Difficult." It murmured. "You want to be in Gryffindor and yet you want to be in Slytherin. You're torn between the person you love and recent awoken lust. But your ambition over rules all of these things. SLYTERHIN!" The hat yelled. Bella made her way to the table where her siblings and her new lovers sat. She sat down between Rudy and Narcissa. Both their hands slid up her thighs and into her waiting cunt.**_

"_**More." She breathed for them to hear. They looked at each other and smirked.**_

_**Sirius never spoke to her that year.**_

_****************************************************************************_

_**The next two years passed without incident. In her fourth year at Hogwarts, Bella discovered Sirius and his friends were teasing Severus. The six Slytherins had kept up their sexapades through the years. **_

"_**SIRIUS BLACK HOW DARE YOU!" She shrieked at her cousin in front of his friends. **_

"_**Put him down or I swear to Merlin, you will regret it." She hissed.**_

"_**Put him down James, Snivellius is no fun." He said.**_

"_**Hey Sev, you okay?" He nodded. "Okay I'm going to go handle that bastard myself."**_

_**She stalked off after Sirius. He left his friends and she followed. She didn't see him so she was surprised when she was slammed against the wall, by him.**_

"_**How dare you embarrass…" he stopped as his hands accidentally slid up to her naked cunt. **_

"_**No knickers? Naughty Bella."**_

"_**I love you Siri. I've missed you so much."**_

"_**Bella I've missed you too. Why aren't you wearing knickers?" She looked away in shame. "There's nothing to be ashamed about."**_

"_**I like being fucked whenever, by whoever." She whispered meeting his eyes. They turned molten.**_

"_**Really?" She nodded. Her hands snaked to his pants undoing them.**_

"_**Fuck me." Sirius couldn't resist. He lifted Bella up so she could wrap her legs tightly around his waist. He slid into her welcoming warmth. "I've dreamed about this for so long." She cried. They moved in perfect harmony. Unlike the others he made love to her. **_

"_**More Siri." So he gave her more. Faster they moved. He began to grind harder into her as their climaxes approached. **_

"_**I love you." They breathed together sated.**_

_****************************************************************************_

_**For the rest of the year they met in secret to make love. Before her fifth year he ran away. At school they found time to spend together getting lost in each other.**_

_**Sixth year came and she found out she would be marrying Rudy. Sirius understood. Didn't like it, but understood. In the summer after sixth year, they got married. She and Sirius still met in secret. Their affair continued through her joining the Dark Lord. Years passed and she did kill to maintain her life.**_

_**Eventually she became pregnant, he was thrilled. At the birth of their son Rudy and Dora were present.**_

"_**If the Dark Lord finds out he'll kill him Sirius. You must find a place for him." Rudy said.**_

"_**Bella, love, how would you feel about James and Lily?"**_

"_**No. That bastard won't be getting my son."**_

"_**Bella, it's the best choice." Rudy said and Dora nodded in agreement.**_

"_**Very well. Ask him." He kissed her gently on the cheek.**_

_****************************************************************************_

"_**Please James. If the Dark Lord found out about this he would kill her for sure. I can't allow her to die." Sirius asked his best friend.**_

"_**James he's right. Even if you don't like her, someone shouldn't be punished because they fell in love, and had a child." Lily added. "Plus we are having difficulties. No one would ever know."**_

_**Finally James nodded. "Okay, but I have a bad feeling about this."**_

"_**Thanks Prongs, you are a life saver. I'll just go get her." He exited the room. Sirius reentered a few moments later with Bellatrix Lestrange.**_

"_**Potter, I'm so grateful to for doing this." She said. "I understand if you never tell him the truth. I honestly don't expect you to. He's the sweetest little boy." She said looking down at the bundle in her arms. "We named him Harry James." James looked shocked at the middle name.**_

"_**Siri wanted to give him your name." She whispered.**_

"_**He's beautiful." Lily said looking at Harry. "His eyes are like mine." She breathed.**_

"_**It's a family trait. My mother had green eyes, so does Andromeda."**_

"_**Sirius you'll be his godfather. And Bella, even thought you'll never know him, to us **_

_**you'll be known as his godmother." James declared. **_

"_**Thank you." She whispered. Together she and Sirius left their son in the hands of his best friend, hoping that one day they would be together again as a family.**_

_****************************************************************************_

"_**I take it they are willing to raise him?" Rudy asked.**_

"_**Yes. I'm sorry Rudy. I should have told you."**_

"_**I love you Bella, and if he's what you need, then by all means go ahead. But remember **_

_**I'll always be yours no matter what.**_

_****************************************************************************_

"_**You promised." Bellatrix hissed at Sirius. "You swore they were safe, that he was safe."**_

"_**Your master wants him dead Bella."**_

"_**No he doesn't, he's trying to protect him. There are things far more worse than my master." **_

"_**Bella you've chosen your side now you must face the consequences. I can't do this anymore. He killed my best friends. I love you, but I can't forgive you for this." Her heart broke.**_

"_**Sirius please. I didn't know."**_

"_**It doesn't matter anymore. Next time we face Lestrange, we're enemies." With that he turned and apparated out of her life.**_

_**She apparated into the arms of her husband. "I take it he didn't handle this well." He whispered. She shook her head. "Bella, you know I love you. And I know you love him, but I'll always be here for you."**_

"_**I've always been torn between the love I have for the both of you. I do love you Rudy, I hope you know that." She whispered.**_

_****************************************************************************_

_**They faced each other for the first time in fourteen years. It would also be the last time they saw each other. She was able to push her love for him into the darkest part of her soul. She loved her husband now, but she knew she would always love Sirius. Shock filled their faces as they came face to face. All around them a battle with spells broke out. However in their minds they were battling. They stood staring at each other. Bella lifted her wand and threw the first curse. Their battle became one that was physical. Back and forth they battled. No one noticed the emotions on their faces as they dueled. Love, anger, lust, and hate passed back and forth. "I'm sorry." Bella whispered to her love. "Avada Kedavra." Sirius' body fell back into the veil. Gone from this place forever.**_

_**She ran to the atrium, her son followed her, trying to avenge his father's death. But to Harry Potter, he was trying to kill the bitch who killed the only family he had left. How dare she kill his godfather. He didn't see the tears falling down her face, or how her heart broke. He tried to curse her, but couldn't. Oh how she wished he would kill her, so she could be with the one she loved. But he couldn't. Her master came and duel erupted between him and Albus Dumbledore. She flooed to Malfoy Manor. There waiting for her was Rudy. He glanced at her face and knew. "I'm sorry love." He gathered her to his chest as she cried. For every tear she shed, a wish renewed itself. He wished everything could have turned out differently. He wished that this war never happened. He wished that the Dark Lord never was born.**_

_****************************************************************************_

"_**Bellatrix, may I ask you why you killed your cousin?" Albus Dumbledore asked the woman in front of him.**_

"_**He promised our son would be safe. He was wrong. Then he blamed me because I chose to follow the Dark Lord. I swear on my son's life I never knew he went to go kill Lily and James. I would have warned them." She took a breath before she continued. "They let me come over and visit Harry. They loved him so much, even though I was his mother. Lily and James were kind to me Dumbledore. They didn't have to let me see my son, but they did. He broke my heart. He got what he deserved."**_

"_**We still have the matter of the house and the house elf."**_

"_**Harry can have them. You can still use it as your headquarters if you wish."**_

"_**Thank you Bella, however I won't risk it. Does anyone else know that Harry is your son?"**_

"_**No, except Rudy. He knew I loved Sirius, and he accepted it. It hurt him to know that I had a son with another man, but we both agreed we never wanted to raise children in the world we lived in." Tears began to fall down her cheeks.**_

"_**Thank you Bella." He left her there in the pub.**_

_****************************************************************************_

_**Bella ran down the alley. She knew killing him would come back and haunt her. Her own son was leading the Aurors, who were searching for her. She continued to run. She went around the corner, and leaned against the wall to catch her breath. She heard them shouting directions. 'I can't do it anymore.' she thought. She looked down at her own wand and snapped it in half. "I'll be with you soon love." She whispered. **_

_**The Aurors felt the shift in magic as her wand snapped. "This way." Harry yelled. They turned the corner and there curled into a ball was Bellatrix Lestrange. She didn't even try to fight them as they gathered up. Harry kicked her in the ribs as they picked her up. **_

_****************************************************************************_

_**She spent months in the cell. Guards would come and rape her. She was interviewed by Hermione Granger. She told the girl what was happening, but the rape became worse, and beatings began to occur.**_

"_**I don't blame them." Hermione Granger looked at the older woman. "What you did to Harry, was far worse than some rape. So what your being beaten. You deserve it."**_

"_**You don't understand." She whispered.**_

"_**Well you should be used to being used. Your were Voldemort's whore." Hermione sneered.**_

"_**I never was that." **_

"_**Whatever, why did you kill Sirius Black? If you don't answer you'll be facing the Wizengamot."**_

"_**Then I'll see you at the trial.**_

"_**Then you're a fool. But hey, that's no loss to the world. I doubt anyone would miss you any way."**_

"_**There might be one, but by then it will be too late. Take care of him. Guard!" She yelled, leaving a confused Hermione behind.**_

"_**I love you Harry James Black Potter. My love, we'll be together soon, I promise." Bella whispered into the darkness. Those were the last ones she ever spoke**_

_************************************************************************_

The screen died as the last of her memories faded. They had seen all they needed too. "Bellatrix Lestrange, you are found guilty and are sentenced to the dementor's kiss at sunset this evening." The head of the council ordered.

Harry looked at this woman in shock. All these years, she kept it hidden, she protected him. His mother.

"Harry you okay?" Ginny asked her fiancée.

"No. She's my mother. The people who I thought were my parents aren't."

"I guess that makes us cousins." Draco and Tonks said at the same time. In spite of the dark cloud looming over them the three of them laughed. No one saw the smile on Bella's face as she heard her son's laugh, so much like Sirius' was.

************************************************************************

When she received the Kiss no one was present. Her only remaining family was Draco, Tonks, and her son Harry. None of them felt the need too, but they would regret that decision.

"Do you have any last words Bellatrix Lestrange? It seems kind of pointless."

She shook her head, and the dementor came forth and sucked the life out of her. Finally she was reunited with her love.

~fin.

AN: The dementors in my story are different than that of JKR's. Instead of taking the person's soul, they take their life. Tom was in fact Tom Riddle aka Lord Voldemort. In my head I have him as Tonks' father.


End file.
